


the good, the bad, and the dirty

by produce101all



Series: i write romance not tragedies [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is quite self-righteous in this fic, Jeno can't think straight, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, minor markhyuck, sorta prequel to the first fic in the series, unconventional relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: the dreamies are all sick (they aren't) fucks who dont give a shit about conventionalityalternatively: they're all in a relationship but they dont really abide by the unwritten rules| second arc: nohyuck |





	the good, the bad, and the dirty

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by patd once again and that lone comment in the first entry to this series

Donghyuck yawned. He really didn't know what he got into when he volunteered to be Jeno's confidant. When he first saw the boy crying in his room, he wanted to do anything he can to make his tears go away and bring the smiling boy back—but it seems like Donghyuck's kindheartedness has reached its limits and is now regretting his life choices and cursing Jeno in his head because _when will the guy shut up._

Don't think Donghyuck is a lousy friend, because he isn't and how dare you doubt his friendship morals, but it's just basically the nature and context of Jeno's problems. Trust him, he wouldn't feel exhausted, tired, and exasperated if Jeno really needed his help but what the damn guy keeps whining and mourning over is freaking Huang Renjun. How Renjun is the most beautiful creature he's ever laid his eyes on. How it's so amusing to hear Renjun's opinions on aliens, ghosts, and the supernatural (according to Renjun, it's not opinion, it's facts). How Renjun is so smart and how his mouth must do wonders (Donghyuck gagged).

And oh, let's not forget the most important factor—Jeno has a boyfriend.

Not just any guy but Donghyuck's close friend as well, Na Jaemin.

So, he's really not sorry if he's getting tired of Jeno's pathetic whining and useless tirade on Renjun because Donghyuck is sick of it. Jeno can weep over Renjun's ass on his own and not waste Donghyuck's time.

"I'm so sorry, Hyuck, you must be tired of me by now," Jeno pathetically sniffles as he cuts himself mid-rant on whatever he's gushing about Renjun, "I know this may seem boring and uncool for you but thank you for patiently listening to me."

Jeno gives him a smile, but at this point in time, Donghyuck is so annoyed and irritated he can't help but roll his eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, I know I'm such a good friend so can _you_ be a good friend for once and save me from your Renjun homily," he snaps.

"W-what?"

"To be honest it's so sad I can't help but call you pathetic whiner 24/7 in my head that I almost forget your name on a daily basis."

"D-donghyuck...what's happening, I don't understand. I thought we..."

Donghyuck lets out an annoyed sigh as he gets up from sitting beside Jeno in his bed. "Do you really think I would let myself be involved with your cheating ass? Jaemin is my friend as well and you must understand how I feel whenever I see him and know that you're developing feelings for our other friend."

Jeno looks down in shame and Donghyuck can see his mannerism manifesting whenever he tries to prevent himself from crying, he can't help but scoff at that. Donghyuck is not fond of playing the pity party and victim cards and Jeno is exactly the epitome of that right now and the worse thing is, he's not even the victim here.

"You're a bad friend, but even a worse boyfriend."

At that, Donghyuck leaves Jeno in his room and wishes that his words finally sink in the guy's thick skull and reflect on it because if he's returning to their shared room with Jeno still having thoughts of Renjun then he's definitely showing what the epitome of wrath and betrayal really is.

He's going to be telling Jaemin all about Jeno's debauchery (well, not really, but it's still something like that; isn't the first bro code not to fall in love with your boyfriend's best friend?)

—

Donghyuck definitely didn't expect this. He left the room with hopes of Jeno contemplating and mulling over his thoughts, words, and actions, but no, what that airhead seemed to come to a realization on is how much of a shitty friend Donghyuck is. Like wow, coming from _him_ especially. Donghyuck can't help but wonder what goes on through his friend's head sometimes.

"Mark, is it just me seeing things or is Jeno giving me the stink-eye?” Donghyuck whispers to his boyfriend as he looks at the direction of Jeno who's definitely squinting at him.

Mark looks as well and can't help but chuckle, "Wow. I'm expecting that face from any other member except Jeno. What did you do now?"

"Why does it always have to be my fault?" Donghyuck pouted.

"Because the last time I checked Jeno was willing to spend $2, 000 for a gift for you then then next thing I know he's out there wishing your death."

Donghyuck have developed the art of selective hearing over the last years for survival so he can't help but perk up at what Mark said. "He was planning to gift me something that costs $2, 000??"

" _Was_. But now I think he's going to spend that money on your funeral."

But Mark's words have long passed over Donghyuck's head because now it is filled with Donghyuck's most loved material things and stuff he has always wanted to have but not willing to use his own money for it.

Donghyuck gives his boyfriend a peck on his lips, leaving his lap as he is a man on a mission. "Bye babe, love you!" he calls out.

—

"Heyyy Jenooo," Donghyuck drawls. After their fiasco, Jeno moved into Jisung's room which is why Donghyuck found himself situated at the said area now.

Jeno's facial expression sours but Donghyuck knows Jeno is too nice to ignore him.

"So now you're talking to me?"

Donghyuck wants to scoff once again because first of all, Jeno was the one who started this whole silent treatment drama and not him. He just said the words Jeno needed to hear, no need to get bitter over the truth.

"I want to know what's your problem with me," Donghyuck folds his arms over his chest. Okay, he knows he's planning on making up with Jeno but doing this first move is all the extent his pride is letting him. His friend still needs to recognize his mistake.

"My problem with you? You really want to know my problem with you?"

"Uhm, yeah," Donghyuck looked at him incredulously, "What else?"

"YOU!"

Donghyuck didn't expect Jeno to shout at him.

"How about you?! What is your problem with me?!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not asking for a scream fest right now," Donghyuck can't help but give Jeno the bitch look because the guy didn't need to be hot-headed over this. He's the one trying to make amends now okay. "And for my problem with you, I already told you about it but seems like your last brain cell seemed to give up on you because now you're looking at me like I'm the bad guy."

Jeno then inhaled deeply, his voice shaking, "Donghyuck would you please shut up."

Donghyuck's face must be the literal living image of appalled right now because what the fuck Lee Jeno? Donghyuck can no longer follow the string of their current conversation and he thinks he doesn’t even want to.

"I'm sorry, is there something I missed that you're making me shut up right now?"

Jeno closes his eyes and tries to breathe deeply to calm himself. Donghyuck truly believes he needs to.

"Would it hurt you to stop being a smart-mouth for once?"

Before Donghyuck knew it, Jeno was right in front of him, their noses touching. Is Jeno finally going to punch him...

"Your lips are too distracting."

Warm, soft lips were felt against his own and oh, _oh_ —oh gosh, why is his brain suddenly short-circuiting?

"What do you think you're doing?" Donghyuck quickly puts himself together and pulls away from that kiss whatever was that (he pretends not to hear Jeno's whine).

"Uh-uh...oh gosh I messed up, I'm so sorry Hyuck please forgive me," Jeno's eyes seem to water and his lips wobble and Donghyuck blames his brain (and the kiss) for whatever action he does next. "Next time, ask before kissing me, dumb ass."

Donghyuck pushes Jeno to the bed, climbing up his lap and gets back to their unfinished business from earlier and _oh gosh_ , does it feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> i want a nana/jisung one next or a renjun/someone next or a mark/someone next but also lowkey craving for chenle/yukhei
> 
> im sorry
> 
> //
> 
> tw: [@markhyuck_ao3](https://mobile.twitter.com/markhyuck_ao3)


End file.
